Quake's Origin
by CaptainWarheart
Summary: This is a fanfic for my original X-Man: Quake. Follows X-Men TAS, has 1 char from evolution, and some mentioning of the first live action film. Shadowcat/OC
1. The Debate

**X-Men Fan Fiction**

**Chapter One: The Debate**

**Monday, a day some call the worst day of the week. It's the beginning of yet another work day. Or if you're a student like Andrew Grey, a school week. The sun's rays were attempting to shine through the numerous clouds that filled the sky as Andrew descended the stairs of his school bus. Andrew stood in at five feet, eight inches and his muscle span was slightly above average. He had short spiked red hair and bright green eyes. His outfit consisted of a green, long sleeved shirt, a pair of slacks with a brown belt tied at the waist and a pair of brown shoes.**

**Andrew was followed by a friend named Christopher McGuire. Chris stood at six feet even and had very well toned muscles. He had short black hair that was kept very straight. An unusual trait of Chris' was the fact that his eyes were two different colors. His left eye was red, while the right eye was blue. People often looked at him oddly because of this, but he could care less. Chris' outfit was rather similar to Andrew's except his shirt was red.**

**"So, you ready for that test in chemistry today?" Andrew asked as the two walked toward the school called Bayville High, backpacks over their shoulders. Chris nodded. "Should be a breeze. I was up past midnight studying for it." Andrew shook his head. "I'll never know why you study like that. If you study a little each day, you won't have to wear yourself out like that. Ya know?"**

**Chris couldn't help but chuckle as they stepped inside the school. "Not everyone can be a goody two shoes like you." Andrew sighed. "I may be a goody two shoes" he said while mocking him with quotation marks, "but at least I get good marks because of it." Chris nodded. "Of course you do. How else could you suck up to the teachers?" Andrew laughed sarcastically as they approached a room labeled algebra. "Very funny. Well … time for my least favorite class of the day. Why does it have to be so early in the morning?"**

**Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Just to mess with you I guess." Andrew smirked. "Must be. See ya in art class." Chris nodded as the two parted ways. Once Andrew stepped in his classroom, he headed to his seat in the third row, dead center just as the bell rang. The instructor, a tall, thin man with long brown hair, green eyes and a beard turned from writing a problem out on the chalkboard and attempted to quite the chatter from his students. He was wearing a tan suit with a white button down shirt.**

**"Settle down class, the announcements will be starting any…" He was interrupted by a woman's voice over the loud speaker. "Attention all students and faculty. There will be an important debate on the news this afternoon that I encourage all classes to watch. The debate will be about Mutants and rather or not they're all threats to us. It starts at noon. That is all."**

**A rather chubby boy with dark hair behind Andrew appeared disgusted. "Pssh, we all know mutants are a threat. That debate is pointless." If looks could kill, the expression on Andrew's face would have shot a bullet through this kid. He turned back in his seat. "You don't have a clue what you're talking about so shut up!" The kid was startled by Andrew's sudden outburst but then only chuckled since this was the first time he'd ever seen him get upset. "Jeez, didn't know you had it in ya to yell like that. You'd think you were a mutie yourself."**

**The instructor grabbed a ruler and slammed it on his desk. "That's enough you two. Keep it up and you'll both receive a detention." Andrew spun around quickly and apologized. "I'm sorry sir … It won't happen again."**

*******

**Meanwhile, in Westchester New York at a building called the "Xavier Institute for Higher Learning" a meeting was being held in the mansion's subbasement. A group of five people were surrounding a large circular computer in the center of the room. A green holograph of the Earth, projected by this computer was constantly rotating. The floors of the room seemed to be made of glass and the silver paneled walls were lined with numerous desktop computers with flat screened monitors. This area was referred to as "The War Room".**

**A bald man with blue eyes seated in a golden, hovering, futuristic wheelchair was directly in front of the globe. He wore a white button down t-shirt, a black and blue checkered tie, a green tuxedo jacket and his lower half was always covered with a blue blanket. This man was Professor Charles Xavier, founder of a team he called the X-Men and the world's most powerful psychic.**

**To his left, was a tall man who stood at around six feet. He had short, wavy brown hair and his muscles were well toned. He wore a pair of shades with ruby quartz lenses which prevented him from continuously firing off optic blasts. He wore a white button down shirt, a black jacket, a pair of black dress pants with a brown belt tied at the waist and a pair of black dress shoes. His name was Scott Summers, code named Cyclops, leader of the X-Men.**

**Next to Scott was a woman who stood at five feet, six inches and was nicely fit. She had long red hair that flowed down to the center of her back and her eyes were bright green. She wore a red blouse, a black skirt with a belt tied at the waist and a pair of black high heels. Her name was Jean Grey, Andrew's older sister and a psychic who's talents were strong in both telepathy and telekinesis.**

**To the right of Professor X was a rather tall black woman, standing just under six feet. She was rather thin but well toned. Her eyes were an aqua shade of blue and her long white hair flowed down to the center of her back. She wore a white blouse, a dark blue skirt with a black belt tied a the waist and a pair of black high heels. Her name was Ororo Munroe, code named Storm because of her ability to control the weather.**

**And last but not least, directly across from Professor X on the opposite side of the globe stood a rather bulky but short man who's height was just over five feet. He had blue eyes and his black hair was parted down the middle and pulled to the side like an owl's head. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt tied at the waist and a pair of brown shoes. While he was unsure of his true name, everyone called him "Logan". Codename, Wolverine. Known for his healing factor, enhanced senses, strength and having the world's strongest metal "Adamantium" covering his entire skeleton.**

**Professor X had his hands placed together in a prayer like manor, directly under his chin. He was discussing the debate to be held soon. "While Senator Kelly is strongly against mutants, we must understand that it is because he is fearful. Our purpose at this debate will be to help him better understand that he need not fear all mutants. As well as to make certain that those who would be willing to do harm to the Senator because of his feelings are stopped before they have a chance to do so."**

**Scott appeared concerned. "Do you think the Brotherhood will be attending the debate?" Professor X nodded. "I am most certain that Eric will be watching." Scott frowned. "Figures. Guys like him are why it's so difficult for people to understand that they can co-exist peacefully with us."**

**Logan nodded. "Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Slim here. I'll never understand what you see in him Charles." Professor X narrowed his eyes slightly. "While Eric's viewpoint may be different from ours, he's still a kind person. However, his personality is not our main point of interest at this time." His hover chair began to move toward a large, gray circular door with a giant "X" across it. "It is time for us to go. You should all be on your guard." The X-Men nodded and followed the Professor out of the War Room as the door slid open for them.**

*******

**Sometime later, at Bayville High, Andrew and Chris were in the middle of working on the finishing touches for their art projects. One thing the two shared in common was their enthusiasm for the class. Sculpting was one of Andrew's hobbies. He was currently working on a sculpture of a soldier wearing an American flag. Chris took more of an interested in painting. His canvas showed the sunset over a mountain range. The color scheme was very vivid and lifelike.**

**These projects were to be a major part of their term grade so they were taking extra care to make sure they looked their best. Though it was clear the two were the best students of the class by looking at some of the other projects around them.**

**After a couple of minutes, the female instructor of the class, who had dark eyes and short dark hair grabbed a remote from her desk. She was wearing a one piece red suit and a pair of red shoes. As she pushed a button on the remote, a large wide screen started to slowly descend over the chalkboard. "Class" She said, attempting to get their attention, "The debate is about to start. And being as we were requested to watch, I recommend you all pay attention."**

**The screen then activated to show Jean Grey standing at a podium, in a circular room facing a man in a dark blue tuxedo. He had blue eyes and while the top of his head was bald, he had white hair around the sides. This man was known as Senator Kelly and he was speaking on behalf of the rest of the Senate who were seated in their assigned seats. Xavier and the others were seated in the audience.**

**Jean was the first to speak as she looked around the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution. These mutations generally manifest at puberty and are often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress."**

**"Thank you Miss Grey." Senator Kelly said rather sarcastically. "That was quite educational. However, it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing. Three words, are mutants dangerous."**

**Jean shook her head. "I'm afraid that's an unfair question Senator Kelly. After all, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous."**

**Back in the class room, the same chubby kid who had given Andrew reason to get upset could only laugh. "Is this chick for real? How stupid does she think we are?" Andrew balled up a fist, which started to shake with anger at these stupid questions. Chris noticed his friend's attitude change. "Take it easy man."**

**Back on screen, the senator raised an eyebrow. "Well we do license people to drive." He responded, rather cocky like.**

**Jean nodded. "Yes. But not to live. Senator, it is a fact, that mutants who've come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility, even violence."**

**"Because they're a bunch of freaks lady!" The chubby kid remarked. That was all Andrew could take. Andrew stood from his seat and spun toward the kid. Chris was rather shocked by his friend's strange behavior. "Look…" He said, while pointing directly at the chubby kid. "If one more idiotic remark comes from you again, I swear…" The instructor stood thinking she'd have to break the two up just as Andrew threw his arm down to his side. Instantly, the building began to shake. The instructor appeared scared, but immediately assumed they were experiencing a normal Earthquake and began to rush her students out into the hallway.**

**However, the kid who had ticked off Andrew was pointing toward him as he ran out the door screaming "Mutant! Mutant!" The screen displaying the debate crashed to the ground just as Senator Kelly had said "We must know who they are … and above all, we must know … what they can do!".**

**Andrew appeared both startled and confused by what was happening. Chris managed to get to his location and grabbed his arm. "Come on man, we gotta get out of here!" He said as a canvas hit the ground.**

**Andrew nodded, calming down slightly, which started to ease the quakes as the two rushed out of the room.**

*******

**As the senator made his final remark the debate came to an end, with the room full of applause from the senate. Logan smirked. "Well … that went well." Professor Xavier noticed a familiar gray haired man wearing a tuxedo storm out of the room just as Jean approached him, with a look of concern. "Professor, something's happening to Andrew." Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow. "I can sense it as well. I have a feeling Eric knows. We must hurry." Logan nodded. "Right behind you Charles." With that, the X-Men headed out of the building.**

**(To Be Continued)…**


	2. Unstoppable Quakes

**Chapter Two**

**Unstoppable Quakes**

**A few moments later, the quaking at Bayville High had come to a stop. A state of panic and confusion appeared to be shared with everyone in the school. Though he wasn't sure what was going on with him, Andrew found himself in a most unusual place for him: The Principle's Office. Facing him from behind her desk was a woman with short dark hair and dark brown eyes covered with a pair of glasses. She wore a blue blouse and skirt, a black a jacket and a pair of black high heels. The nameplate on her desk read "Raven Darkholme".**

**Andrew appeared lost for words. He wasn't sure what was about to happen to him and Principle Darkholme seemed to notice this. "Relax Mr. Grey. You aren't in any trouble. After all … it's not like you could have been the cause for this earthquake. Could you?" This thought had been running through Andrew's mind from the moment the quake started. After all … his sister was a mutant. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that he could be one as well.**

**It was just all so crazy. This was his final year of high school. He was about to graduate with honors. Now he risked being expelled due to a circumstance beyond his control. He sighed and shook his head. "No ma'am." The principle narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you become so defensive when your classmate Mr. Smith spoke out against Mutants?"**

"**Because ma'am …" Andrew stated, trying to word himself carefully. "…I don't think it's fair to speak out towards Mutants so cruelly when we know next to nothing about them." The principle stood from her desk and walked over toward a nearby window. "I believe you're leaving out something very important young man. Are you not related to Jean Grey?"**

**Andrew was rather shocked that his principle would even bring this up. Did she know? How could she? "Yes ma'am. But what does my sister have to do with this?"**

**The principle turned around to face him. "I know much about your sister. In fact, my whole company does. And believe me young man, IF you are a mutant, you have no reason to be upset. You are the next step of human evolution. You're destined to rule these pathetic people."**

**Andrew was starting to get a little freaked out. She was acting like some kind of nut job. "Ma'am … I'm a little uncomfortable talking like this. First of all, you're wrong about my sister and secondly … can you just give me my punishment for starting an argument so I can get out of here."**

**At that moment, the school began to shake once more. Only this time, it was not as frequent. Once every couple of seconds, the ground would send vibrations through the school, causing it to shake. It was almost as if, some massive creature was stampeding it's way toward the school. Andrew was even more concerned than he was before. "This can't be me! I'm not doing this!"**

**The principle looked out her window to see a massive behemoth of a man bursting through the front doors of the school. This giant stood over nine feet tall. His muscle span was incredibly massive, the veins in his arms looked like jump ropes. His head was protected by a brown helmet with two golden latches on the front and back to keep it in place. His blue eyes and mouth were visible through the mask. The rest of his outfit consisted of a one piece brown bodysuit, a pair of massive arm guards and a pair of brown boots. "What the hell are you doing Juggernaut?" The principle thought to herself. She spun around toward Andrew who was no longer in her office. "Damn kids!"**

**Andrew was tearing through the halls, no longer concerned about his school reputation. He had to get out of there so he could figure out what was going on. As he turned a hall, a bunch of students ran past him screaming in fear. Thinking it was because of him, Andrew kept running only to run head first into the Juggernaut. He fell backwards and into a locker, hitting his head. "Shhh** … that hurt!"**

"**Well, well, well. Looks like I found the kid." Juggernaut said pounding his fists together. Andrew jumped to his feet. "Wha… what do you want with me?!" Juggernaut merely smirked. "Relax kid. I won't have to hurt you if you decide to come with me peacefully. And let me warn you." He said as he pointed one of his giant fingers toward him. "You won't like the option of fighting back."**

"**Hey bub! Why dontchu pick on someone your own size?! Juggernaut turned to see a somewhat short man wearing a yellow mask that covered the colors of his eyes and also contained large black, bat like wings at the sides of the head, a blue and yellow bodysuit with two tiger like stripes across his midsection and one across each shoulder, a red belt with a square yellow buckle tied at the waist, a pair of blue gloves with special slots in between his knuckles and a pair of blue boots that had similar bat like wings at the top.**

**Juggernaut could only laugh. "Wolverine? You! You think you can stop me?! I'm the Unstoppable Juggernaut!" Wolverine's claws popped out between his knuckles. "Why dontchu try me?" He said as he launched himself toward the behemoth of a mutant, attempting to remove one of the locks from his helmet.**

**However, Juggernaut simply grabbed a hold of him around his midsection and tossed him over his head like a rag doll, sending him crashing into a locker near Andrew. Andrew panicked and jumped away. "Just leave me alone!" Andrew said as he stomped a foot onto the ground, causing numerous shards of the Earth to raise up through the floor and crash into the Juggernaut, which sent him skidding backwards.**

**Juggernaut cracked his knuckles. "Looks like the little runt wants to play hard after all." Juggernaut then started to charge toward Andrew and just as he was about to land a punch toward his gut, he found himself levitating in the air, punching through and destroying a locker instead. Andrew turned to see a red haired woman wearing blue headgear with a purple gem in the center of the forehead area, a yellow and blue bodysuit, blue shoulder pads, blue armguards, blue leg guards and yellow boots. She was holding one hand toward her head, while the other was outstretched toward the Juggernaut. "Jean!" Andrew said as he rushed toward her side.**

"**I'm glad you're okay." Jean said as she suddenly lost her concentration, freeing the Juggernaut. "That's it, you punks are DEAD!" The Juggernaut started to charged toward them as Jean screamed to her brother to move out of the way. She grabbed him and the two dived out of the way just as a massive lightning bolt flew through the open gap where the main doors to the school used to be and crashed into the Juggernaut, loosening one of the latches of his helmet.**

**The Juggernaut turned to see the sky had blackened and a well toned black woman with pure white eyes and long white hair floating in the air. She wore a silver/white one piece body suit with two red circular each containing a red "X" in the center on her top half, a yellow belt tied at her waist, a pair of silver/white gloves, a white cape with yellow trimming and a pair of silver/white boots. "Power of lightning, strike again!" Storm cried as another lightning bolt him head on.**

**Wolverine took this moment of distraction to leap on to the Juggernaut's shoulders and removed another of the latches from the back of his helmet. Juggernaut screamed in frustration as he reached up, grabbed Wolverine and tossed him toward Storm knocking them both to the ground. He then turned his attention back toward Andrew and Jean. The two started to run as he gave chase.**

**Jean used her telekinetic abilities to throw numerous lockers his way in an attempt to slow him but he'd just burst right through them. Once they turned a corner, they ran into a tall, well toned man with short wavy brown hair standing by one of the school's side exits. His eyes were covered with a visor lined with ruby quartz crystal. He wore a one piece blue body suit, a yellow utility belt with a red buckle and a black "X" in the center and a yellow strap that splits into a second strap half way up and wraps around his shoulders. There was also a red button on the right strap with a black X in the center that acts as a communication device. He also wore a pair of yellow shorts, yellow gloves, yellow leg guards and a pair of yellow boots.**

"**Now!" Jean yelled toward him as he reached a hand toward his visor and pressed a button on the left side. A massive red optic blast shot from his eyes and hit the Juggernaut hard, causing him to slide backward and lose yet another latch from his helmet. Another beam was fired, but this time, the Juggernaut was ready. He braced himself by placing his hands in front of him and continued to move forward through the pressure of the blast. After a moment, he was able to punch hard enough to send the blast right back knocking out it's sender. "Scott!" Jean yelled.**

"**Now you're mine!" Juggernaut said as he charged forward. "No!!!!" Andrew screamed just as the ground below Juggernaut suddenly started to morph into quicksand. It quickly encased around Juggernaut's feet and pulled him down until just his upper half was visible. Jean looked with amazement toward her brother. "We have to get the last latch on his helmet!"**

**Losing all common sense, Andrew nodded and ran toward the Juggernaut, just as he was starting to pull himself back up. Andrew rushed behind him and would have been caught if it weren't for Jean tossing three lockers toward Juggernaut, knocking his arm aside. Andrew made a final jump toward the final latch on the back of his helmet and pulled it up.**

**At that moment, Juggernaut broke free of his restraints as the ground returned to normal. "Forget Magneto! You're dead kid!" As Juggernaut went to chase after Andrew, Jean used her telekinetic power to lift his helmet off his head and was suddenly stopped in his tracks. The voice of Professor Xavier echoed in his brain. "Cain, you no longer wish to be here. You are to return to Magneto and the others. Andrew does not belong with the Brotherhood." The Juggernaut nodded, dropped what he was doing, turned and started to leave the school.**

**At that moment, a holographic image of Professor Xavier appeared before Andrew and Jean. "That was a very brave action you took Andrew." Andrew nodded nervously. "Um… thanks."**

**Professor Xavier smiled. "I'm sure you have many questions about what is happening to you. Your sister had similar inquires when her powers were activated as well. If you come with us, we can help you get the answers to those questions."**

**Andrew thought for a moment. If Jean trusted these people, there was no reason for him to not trust them. After all … there was no way he could continue attending this school now. "Okay. I don't think I have much choice in the matter anyway." Professor Xavier shook his head. "You always have a choice. If you wish to continue attending this school, I can make that happen. However, there's always the chance that your power could activate again. You need to learn control of this ability. We can teach you that control. But only if you wish for it."**

**Andrew looked toward his sister who smiled. "Trust me, you'll love it at the X-Mansion." Andrew nodded and looked back toward the Professor. "Okay. I guess I'm in." Professor Xavier smiled. "Very well … follow Jean and the others to our vehicle. I'll wrap things up here."**

**Andrew nodded and he followed his sister as they went to regroup with the other X-Men. The Professor then attempted to reach the minds of the school's faculty and students to make up an explanation for what had happened that day.**

**(To Be Continued)…**


	3. A Disastrous Piece of Art

**Chapter Three:**

**A Disastrous Piece of Art**

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

**1407 Graymalkin Lane,**

**Westchester County, NY 10461**

**Though Andrew Grey knew of the school his sister Jean attended, he had never been given a tour of the institute before. He was rather in awe as Professor Xavier lead him around the subbasement. Silver panels lined the walls, the floor was almost glass like in appearance and all the doors slid open with a hissing like noise, almost like something you'd see in Star Trek. "This is too cool." Professor Xavier smiled. "Thank you, we do our best to keep our home updated with the newest and best technology around." Andrew nodded. "No doubt there."**

**As they reached the next location on the tour, the door before Professor Xavier slid open and the two entered. Before them was a massive window with some sort of computer set up against it. As they came to it, Andrew looked below to see an empty room. "What's this room for?"**

"**This is room is called the 'Danger Room'. This is where the X-Men come for training so they can better tone their abilities." Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Now … when you say danger … how dangerous are we talking here? I mean, it's an empty room."**

"**It may appear empty now…", the professor continued to explain, "…but through the use of our computer simulator, the environment of this room can change to anything from under the surface of the ocean to the surface of the moon." Andrew nodded. "So it's a simulator. Meaning we can't really get hurt?"**

**The professor shook his head. "On the contrary. While death in the danger room isn't an issue, injury is very possible. Any of the X-Men can tell you it's very strenuous work. In fact … I'd like to have you test your powers soon." Andrew looked sort of nervous, but excited at the same time. "Who knows … it could be kinda … fun."**

**Professor Xavier looked pleased. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Now then … that completes the tour of the Mansion. I'll give you some time to settle in and get used to your new surroundings and associate with your fellow class mates. Your first danger room session can start tomorrow after your classes." Andrew nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Thank you for the tour Professor."**

"**You're very welcome." With that, Andrew and Professor Xavier left the Danger Room and headed for the elevators which would take them to the main floor of the mansion.**

*******

**Early in the morning the next day, Andrew was seated in the dining hall. The table was already set with various sorts of food one would eat for breakfast. Andrew yawned before taking a bite of his bacon. At that moment, other students started to enter the room. First to appear was Bobby Drake, Andrew's roommate. He stood at five feet, eight inches, had brown eyes and short brown hair. His outfit consisted of a light blue t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt tied at the waist and a pair of brown shoes. "Hey roomie, getting used to the mansion okay?" He asked as he took a seat next to Andrew.**

"**For the most part. Still kind of difficult to find my way around yet." Andrew responded. "I heard that. You might wanna consider leaving a trail of bread crumbs behind ya for the first week or so." Andrew chuckled. "Good idea." As soon as Andrew said this, he nearly chocked on his breakfast as a student appeared out of thin air across the table from him. This student had short, dark blue hair and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a green t-shirt, a brown jacket left open, on his left wrist was a device that looked like a watch, a pair of brown pants with a black belt tied a the waist and a pair of brown shoes. His name was Kurt Wagner. "Oh … my apologies meines friend. I had forgotten we had a new student. My name is Kurt, Kurt Wagner."**

**After clearing his throat, Andrew nodded. "Nice to meet you, my name is Andrew Grey." Kurt appeared surprised. "Oh yes, Jean's brother. She has spoken much about you." Andrew couldn't help but appear curious. "She has? Good things I hope." Kurt smiled. "Of course."**

**Followed by Kurt's teleportation appearance, a girl standing a little over five feet with brown eyes and short, slightly spiky brown hair stood in the doorway. She wore a pink t-shirt with a yellow button with a red "X" in the center on the upper right, a pair of blue jean shorts with a brown belt and silver buckle tied at the waist, a yellow trench coat, a pair of blue gloves and a pair of blue boots.**

"**Morning Jubilee." Bobby greeted as she took a seat next to Kurt. "You must be the new kid." She said as she noticed Andrew. "Yep, that's me."**

"**So what can you do?" Jubilee questioned. "Me? Well … I'm not sure exactly how my powers work yet … but I guess I can control the earth." Jubilee smiled. "Coool. Me, I have this." Jubilee raised a hand as large firework like sparks exploded above it. "I call 'em fireworks."**

**At that moment, a girl who appeared to be in a hurry, phased through a wall near the doorway and rushed to an empty seat near Kurt. She appeared well toned, curves and all. Her eyes were hazel in shade and her long brown hair was usually kept in a ponytail. She wore a pink blouse, a pair of blue lowriders with a brown belt tied at and a pair of white tennis shoes. At first glance, Andrew was rather attracted to her.**

"**Oh man, I'm like running so late." She said as she quickly grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite out of it. Bobby noticed Andrew smile at her and found it to be the perfect time to introduce the two. "Hey Kitty, have you met our new classmate yet?" Kitty looked up from her food toward Andrew. "Oh hiya, my name's Kitty." She said, reaching out to shake his hand. "Hi, name's Andrew." He replied, sort of nervous like as he shook her hand.**

"**Jean's brother, right?" Andrew nodded. "Yep." Kitty smiled. "Thought so, she's talked about you before, but she didn't mention anything about you being cute." Andrew blushed slightly. "Aww, thanks." Bobby couldn't help but laugh. "Aww, ain't it cute, they already make the perfect couple." Kitty shot an angry glare at his direction causing Jubilee to chuckle. "Watch it Bobby, don't wanna anger her. You might find yourself stuck in a wall." Bobby's laughter quickly stopped as he frowned. "Oh yeah ... forgot about that."**

**Kitty tried changing the subject. "Hey, after school today you wanna go hang out at the mall with us?" Andrew appeared excited by the idea. "Sure, sounds gre... Oh man I forgot, I can't. Professor Xavier wants to test my power after classes are done." Kitty shook her head. "That's no biggie, we can wait for you." Bobby nodded in agreement. "There see, it's a date." Kitty threw a piece of toast at Bobby. "You be quite."**

*******

**Sometime later, in Bayville, Chris' art class had left for a fieldtrip to an Art Gallery. Their teacher was explaining how certain sculptures were made as the students roamed the gallery, viewing the many different pieces of work. Chris was viewing a painting of a mansion which looked somewhat similar to Xavier's school, the sun was setting in the background. At that moment, unknown to him or anyone in the gallery, a puddle of sand was slowly crawling it's way underneath the doors to the building.**

**Within a minute, the puddle of sand made it's way into the gallery, undetected and started to take the form of a man behind the teacher of the class. "Alright, everyone done on the ground!" People screamed as they turned to see a half of a man sprouting from a tour of sand.**

**The features of the top half were completely visible now, showing that he had short brown hair and brown eyes. His green and white stripped shirt was also visible. This man was Flint Macro, known also as Sandman. "Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt!" The room filled with panic as people dove to the ground. "Wise decision." Sandman then proceeded to loot the place of it's highly priced artwork. Unknown to him, one of the employees of the building hit a silent alarm.**

*******

**Elsewhere, in apartment building in Queens New York, a man that stood just a couple inches under six feet with short brown hair and hazel eyes was enjoying a meal with his fiancé. He was wearing a blue long sleeved, button down shirt, a pair of black slacks with a black belt tied at the waist, and a pair of black shoes. His name was Peter Parker. His fiance was roughly around his height, had long red hair and bright green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a green blouse, tan slacks with a brown belt and a pair of brown shoes. Her name was Mary Jane.**

**As the couple ate their meal, a police scanner was running in the background. For a few moments, there was nothing serious being said, just normal police business. Then a woman's voice suddenly read an alarming bit of news. "Calling all officers, calling all officers. There was a break in at an Art Gallery in Bayville. The criminal is said to be armed and dangerous."**

**Peter dropped his silverware and looked toward his fiancé. "Go get 'em tiger." Mary Jane said, winking. Peter nodded, headed toward the window and started to remove his clothing revealing a red and blue suit underneath. After pulling his mask over his head, Peter had changed into his alter-ego, Spider-Man. He then jumped onto the ledge of the window, outstretched his left hand. With his wrist pointed outward. He folded his middle finger and ring finger into his palm and shot out a web line from his wrist witch attached quickly to a nearby building. He then grabbed a hold of it and started to swing toward the Art Gallery.**

*******

**Moments later, at the Art Gallery, had formed a barricade around the Art Gallery and a team of them were firing at Sandman. Some of the people inside had managed to escape, but Chris and a few students were still trapped inside with their teacher. The bullets weren't even fazing Sandman as he could easily repel them or allow them to go through his body by morphing pieces that were about to be hit into sand. Regardless, the team of officers continued to attack the villain, even if it was in vain.**

**Getting fed up by this nuisance, Sandman morphed one of his arms into a giant mallet and easily knocked the team of officers aside. As he proceeded to head for the Art Gallery's entrance, another team of officers charged forward. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sandman screamed as he held another arm forward and unleashed a wave of sand in their direction, pushing them into a wall.**

**At that moment, a familiar voice was heard over head. "Hey Marco, I never would have thought someone like you would be interested in art. I'd bet you never even managed to stay inside the lines with your coloring books as a Sandbaby." Sandman screamed with rage as he looked toward the ceiling to find Spider-Man dangling upside down from a web line. "Woah, easy now. Gotta watch that temper big boy."**

"**I'll squash you like a ..." Spider-Man cut him off. "...like a bug. I know. Gimme a break and come up with something a bit more original." Sandman screamed once more as he threw both of his arms together and form a giant mallet. He then shot it upward toward Spider-Man, who thanks to his 'spidey senses' managed to dodge it just in time.**

"**Aww come on Marco, you're gonna have to do better than that if you're gonna beat me." Marco then began to repeat the same attack, only much more quickly, causing Spidey to do various back flips across the ceiling to avoid them. Once Spidey was forced onto a wall, Sandman cancelled out the mallet formation and shot forth a wave of sand toward the Super Hero in hope of trapping him.**

**However, just as Spidey was almost pinned, he shot a web line to the opposite wall from him and zipped toward it. Then before Sandman could retaliate, Spidey shot a web line once again toward the opposite wall, near the corner of the ceiling and swung toward Sandman, kicking him square in the back with both feet. Sandman crashed to the ground and Spidey turned his attention to the remaining people in the building. "Now's your chance, get out of here."**

**The captives quickly got to their feet and started to make a dash for it. As Chris, the last student left was almost out, Sandman quickly slid toward him and grabbed a hold of him. "No!" Spider-Man called out. "Keep bothering me web head and you'll be responsible for whatever happens to this kid."**

**"Let me go!" Chris screamed, just his head visible in the giant hand of sand. Spider-Man tried to reason with Sandman. "The kid has nothing to do with this! Put him down!" Sandman laughed. "I'd rather put YOU Down!" He said as his free hand made a dash for Spider-Man and grabbed him.**

**Sandman then began to retract his arm toward his body with Spider-Man struggling to break free. Seconds later, Spider-Man was being pulled head first into the upper half of Sandman's body, which had partially morphed into sand. Chris screamed in anger as one of the bigger sculptures, shaped like a strange looking chair with numerous human like arms suddenly came to life. It flew toward Sandman and grabbed a hold of Spider-Man's legs, pulling him free.**

**"What the heck?!" Spider-Man choked out after he was able to breathe again. At that moment, the sky outside darkened as a bolt of lightning burst throw the open door way and crashed into Sandman's arm causing him to drop Chris. He would have hit the ground but was caught by Wolverine. "Now storm!"**

**Wolverine turned toward the doorway as Storms eyes began to glow white. She outstretched both of her hands toward Sandman and shot a cold burst toward him. Seconds later, Sandman found his midsection becoming encased with ice. Before long, this ice encased his entire body. Spider-Man sighed with relief and jumped free of the chair which returned to it's inanimate state. "Good thing you guys showed up with you did Wolvie."**

"**Anytime web head. Surprised you couldn't take this guy by yourself." Spider-Man shrugged. "Hey, not every hero can instantly freeze their enemies." Chris sighed. "Can you put me down now?!" Wolverine frowned. "Sure thing. You could be a little more grateful though." Wolverine said as he let the kid go.**

"**Well, I'm sure the police can take it from here. See you guys around." Spider-Man said as he swung off and the heroes went their separate ways.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	4. The Danger Room

**Chapter 04**

**The Danger Room**

**Later that afternoon, Professor Xavier was in front of a computer, located at the end of a very narrow, silver colored passageway. The walls of the circular room were all covered with metal panels, currently shaded red. Aside from the computer, the room was virtually empty. In fact, if one looked over the edge of the passageway, they'd simply see pure blackness.**

**Placed on his head was an oddly shaped helmet, cords from this helmet positioned on his forehead. The device was known as Cerebro and it allowed Xavier to locate mutants anywhere on the Earth. Logan was standing behind him, wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt tied at the waist and a pair of brown shoes.**

**Xavier appeared to be concentrating hard, his attention focused on one particular red panel that appeared to be fading in and out of it's red color. "Strange."**

**"What is it Charles?" Logan asked, placing a hand on the back of his chair. "I have been detecting a new mutant presence in Bayville since the battle with Sandman earlier this morning. Yet it's as if his powers have yet to fully manifest." Logan smirked. "Or he's out of control."**

**"That's a possibility. But because his appearance through Cerebro is so erratic, I'm finding it rather difficult to get a definite lock on him." Logan folded his arms. "Well ... you could always send a search team as long as you have a general idea of their location." Professor Xavier sighed and removed his helmet. "Without knowing their gender and exact location it could end up being a waste of time. I will continue my efforts to track this mutant later. I suggest we pay attention to the news as well."**

**Logan nodded in agreement. "Where there's a power awakening, there's a good chance there'll be media around." Xavier held his hands together and crossed his fingers. "Precisely. For now though, I do believe it is time to test the powers of our new student." Logan started to follow Xavier out of the room. "You sure he's ready for the Danger Room Charles?" Xavier nodded. "He is Jean's brother after all. I expect he'll be able to do great things as a member of the X-Men."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in one of the classrooms of the Mansion, Andrew and his classmates were just about to finish their last class for the day: English. Standing at the front of the class by the blackboard was an unusual sight for a teacher.**

**This teacher was a man who stood at six feet and was quite large in appearance as he weighed in at around four hundred pounds of pure muscle. Yet even though he appeared as a power house, he was actually quite agile. He had dark blue hair the pointed outwards like the ears of a bat, blue eyes, blue elf like ears and his entire body was covered with light blue fur. He wore a white lab coat, a pair of blue shorts that were similar in shade to his fur and a yellow belt with a red buckle and a black "X" in the center was tied at his waist. His name was Dr. Henry (Hank) McCoy, codenamed Beast.**

**"You'll have three weeks to complete your essays. They'll count for fifteen percent of your grade so they are quite important. Remember as William Shakespeare said, 'Things won are done; joy's soul lies in the doing.' Class dismissed."**

**It appeared by looking at most of the students faces in the class that there was a silent sigh of relief. Hank's classes were often thought of as the toughest in the school. Andrew, Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee stood up almost at the exact same time and started to pack their items into their bags. Bobby turned to Andrew as he was zipping up his bag. "Hey man, don't you have to meet Professor X in the subbasement for training now?"**

**Andrew threw his bag over his left shoulder. "Yep, I'm actually kind of excited to try out this 'danger room'." Kitty smiled. "You'd be like, one of the first. You should be happy Logan won't be instructing you." Jubilee laughed. "No kidding, his teachings leave everyone sore." Andrew frowned. "Thanks for the encouragement guys." Kitty tried to hide her laughter. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. And once you're done, we can like, hangout." Bobby smirked. "If he's not too beat up that is."**

**"Ha, ha." Andrew laughed sarcastically. "Well ... I'll catch you guys soon." Kitty nodded. "Good luck." With that, the students left the classroom and Andrew headed toward the main elevator.**

* * *

**Elsewhere, in Bayville, Chris had made it home okay after the incident with Sandman. He hadn't said a word to his mother and had simply locked himself in his upstairs bedroom. After all, she hadn't been the same since his father's mysterious disappearance. There were several paintings on his walls and a canvas was set up against the wall across from the foot of his bed which is where he was seated. Next to the canvas were his painting supplies. On the wall to the right of the bed was a dresser, with a stereo positioned on top. Next to that was a computer desk with a laptop and a lamp.**

**He sat, holding the sides of his head trying to figure out what had happened earlier, his thoughts jumbled. "I don't understand. I'm sure Spider-Man couldn't have caused that sculpture to come to life ... and I'm positive it couldn't have been Sandman. So ... So ... could I have made it happen?"**

**Chris turned toward his blank canvas and stared for a moment. Then, to his disbelief, different colored paints started to appear on the canvas. He jumped in shock and the coloring of the canvas came to an abrupt stop. Rainbow like stripes, swirled in circles.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the X-Mansion, Andrew stood in the center of the Danger Room. Professor Xavier, Scott and Jean were looking down at him from the program room above. "Okay Andrew, we'll start small. Your first task will be to knock down a row of walls that will appear before you." Professor Xavier explained. Andrew nodded. "Understood Professor."**

**"Computer, run ****Demolition**** level 1." Scott commanded. "Program Initiated." A disembodied, female like voice echoed throughout the room in reply. Seconds later, the scenery for Andrew changed to an open field as several large walls began to appear before him in a straight line. "Alright, let's rock." Andrew said as he cracked his knuckles. He then raised his left leg into the air and brought it down using his full force.**

**Several large shards of the Earth then charged forward and broke through the first three walls, shattering them. Andrew rushed forward and repeated this process until all of the walls were destroyed. Professor Xavier smiled. "Impressive. Now then, let's test other areas of your power that we know exist. We will be sending a squad of unarmed soldiers toward you. Your goal will be to cause them each to sink in quicksand."**

**"O...okay. I'll see what I can do." Andrew said, unsure if he'd be able to activate that part of his ability. "Just concentrate and do your best." Jean said, attempting to reassure her brother. "Computer, activate enemy soldiers level 1." Scott commanded. "Activating." The computer replied.**

**Seconds later a team of 4 soldiers, dressed in blue and white body suits with helmets appeared out of thin air and began to make their way toward Andrew. Unsure what to do at first, Andrew stomped on the ground calling up shards of Earth again which knocked one of the soldiers off their feet. "Andrew, concentrate on the ground under their feet!" Xavier suggested.**

**Andrew started to quickly back away as one of the soldiers was getting closer to him. He then looked down toward the ground under the soldier's feet and almost instinctively pointed a single finger forward. The ground beneath that soldier then instantly turned to quicksand and began to pull the soldier in.**

**With one soldier down, Andrew was caught off guard as one of the soldiers had somehow made it behind him and pushed him forward, causing him to hit the ground. "Andrew!" Jean screamed from above. Andrew quickly rolled over and pointed toward the ground under his attacker's feet. Once again, this soldier was caught in his trap.**

**After a moment or two, all four soldiers had been taken care of using this tactic. Andrew leaned forward and places his hands on his knees as he took a moment to catch his breathe. "I sure showed them." Scott smiled. "He's definitely got some potential Professor." Xavier nodded. "Indeed. Andrew, I have one more test for you today. I am aware that you can also cause Earthquakes and am curious as to how powerful these quakes can become."**

**Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Professor..." He started, standing upright. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I could destroy the danger room ... and then some." Xavier shook his head. "Don't concern yourself with that. The danger room has been replaced numerous times due to training sessions that got a bit out of hand." Andrew still appeared concerned. "...But... what if I can't stop the quakes?"**

**"Then we will simply have to assist you." Xavier explained. "Alright, if you're sure it's okay." Andrew then stood firm, his legs slightly crouched, his hands folded into fists. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as he concentrated. Seconds later, the ground below him began to shake, cracks appearing around him.**

**"Amazing...", Scott started to state. "...the rating of this quake is already at 3.0." As Andrew continued to concentrate, chunks of the ground began to split apart even further, parts of the simulated sky were fading as ceiling panels were falling around him. "5.0 ... 6.0 ..." Scott continued to read as even the above lookout was shaking now, starting to receive similar damage. Jean was forced to use her telekinesis to prevent a large chunk of the ceiling from falling on Scott.**

**"Professor, I think he should stop now." Professor Xavier shook his head. "Just a bit more." Sweat was pouring down Andrew by now as the quakes got progressively worse. "Professor! I need to stop!"**

**"He's at 8.0! This whole area's going to ..." Scott started to say as the glass window before them completely shattered, sending shards in all directions. Luckily, Jean was able to prevent the three of them from being injured. "Andrew that's enough!" Jean called.**

**"I ... I ... can't take this..." Andrew said as he suddenly past out causing the shaking to come to a complete stop. "Andrew!" Jean lifted herself into the air and flew toward her brother. Once she reached him she held the upper half of his body up. "We've got to get him to medical bay."**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


End file.
